


[Podfic] where the night goes

by hydrandreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Development, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Content, the sad gay with the happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrandreams/pseuds/hydrandreams
Summary: When their bond loses the immediate context of volleyball, they're left to consider why it's still so vital and important.Meeting again, by chance, six years later.





	[Podfic] where the night goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigspoonnoya (neurosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bigspoonnoya+%28neurosis%29).
  * Inspired by [where the night goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711349) by [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya). 



> Many thanks to bigspoonnoya for permission to podfic!  
> This fic has been a constant favorite of mine since I first joined the Haikyuu!! fandom, one that I keep coming back to over and over again. I think it's safe to say that this fic is definitely responsible for me wanting to podfic in the first place. It was a dream come true to get to record this, and I hope you enjoy.

Audio length: 2:11:03

The audio is available for download from Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3pq52uwhmyg1bs4/where_the_night_goes_bigspoonnoya.mp3)/ [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qbqbbqz65ugv4xl/where_the_night_goes_bigspoonnoya.m4b)

 

 


End file.
